Harold Hogan
Harold "Happy" Hogan was Tony Stark's personal driver and friend who is now the head of security of Stark Industries. Biography ''Iron Man Harold Hogan, commonly called "Happy", is Tony Stark's personal chauffeur and bodyguard, and one of his closest friends. He often encourages Tony's excesses, as seen when he challenges his boss in a race from Stark's mansion to the airport, where James Rhodes is waiting for their arrival to take Stark in Afghanistan for the promotion of the new Stark Industries' weapons. He stays with his boss during all of his adventures, but he only acknowledges his secret identity of Iron Man during Stark's communicate to press after the incident with the Iron Monger. Iron Man 2: Public Identity After Tony used his suit to have some fun in a yacht, he told Happy that he missed the fun. Iron Man 2 Happy Hogan is still at Tony Stark's employment and has added to his routine duties even the assistance to his superhero identity. He's initially seen sparring with Tony inside his mansion, in a boxing ring built in one of the many rooms. During their training, Pepper introduces one of the candidates for the role of Stark's personal assistant, Natasha Rushman. Impressed by the girl's curriculum, Tony asks Natasha to spar with Happy, but the bodyguard is quite humiliated when she annihilates him with a single, quite acrobatic move. Happy accompanies Tony to Montecarlo, where the playboy enjoys himself in racing in the Gran Prix. During the race, Whiplash attacks him, and Happy, along with Pepper, intervenes, bringing the new armor to Tony. Happy too is attacked by the villain, but, once dressed up with the armor, Iron Man saves him. When Whiplash' connection with Justin Hammer is revealed and Hammer Drones go on rampage during the Stark Expo, Happy follows Natasha Rushman, aka the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Black Widow, to Hammer's base in which Whiplash is hiding, controlling the drones. Happy engages a fight with one of Hammer's guards, managing to defeat him after as long battle, only to realize that Black Widow has defeated all the others by herself in no time. Along with her, anyway, Happy manages to interfere with Whiplash' plans, even if he already fled away, and assists Iron Man and War Machine in their battle against the Russian villain. Iron Man 3 Happy was promoted to Head of Security at Stark Industries. When Aldrich Killian came to visit Pepper, Happy suspected Eric Savin and decided to follow him to the Chinese Theatre where Savin met Jack Taggart to deliver a batch of Extremis. Happy later bumped into Taggart causing him to drop his case. Savin stopped Happy but Taggart exploded from the Extremis, causing Happy several injuries and hospitalizing him. Tony later visited Happy in hospital and told the nurse not to turn the TV off because Downton Abbey was Happy's favorite show. After seeing what had happened to Happy, Tony decided to get revenge on The Mandarin. Happy later woke up from the coma. Spider-Man: Homecoming Happy was sent to pick up Peter Parker and transport him to Germany so he could assist Tony and his team of Avengers against Captain America and his team. He escorted Peter on a private jet and made sure he found the new suit that Tony had designed for him. A few months later, Happy was promoted to asset management and was in charge of moving all equipment from the Avengers Tower to the New Avengers Facility upstate. During this time Peter Parker contacted him frequently on his superheroic deeds. On the day of the move, Happy oversaw everything getting loaded onto the cargo plane where he received a phone call from Ned Leeds warning Happy that the plane was in danger but Happy dismissed it. The plane took off and was hijacked and crashed by the Vulture. When Happy managed to reach the crash site, he and the FBI found the Vulture webbed up with a note from Spider-Man. Happy went to Peter's school and thanked him for what he did then drove him upstate to the New Avengers Facility. When they arrived, Tony intended on announcing Spider-Man as the newest Avenger but Peter turned down his offer. Happy told Tony that Peter was a good kid. The press needed a story as they had all come out so Happy gave Tony the engagement ring he had been carrying for Pepper since they got together. Avengers: Endgame ''To be added Character traits Happy is a good pugilist, trained in boxing and self-defense techniques (even if he's absolutely no match for high-trained agents like Natasha Romanoff), and a skilled driver and pilot. He's a loyal friend and a good partner, always ready to take any risk to protect Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. He is quite arrogant and becomes humiliated times when he is beaten by opponents with greater skill than himself (Natasha Romanoff in combat or Tony Stark in car driving). Happy is the trusted bodyguard and chauffeur in charge of protecting Pepper Potts. More of a friend than an employee, Happy always has Tony’s back too, even when the eccentric billionaire doesn't think he needs him. Steadfast and loyal, Happy would do anything to keep Pepper and Tony safe. Happy is a fan of British drama series Downton Abbey. Relationships *Tony Stark - Friend and boss; deceased. *Maya Hansen - Acquaintance; deceased. *Aldrich Killian - Acquaintance and enemy; deceased. *Pepper Potts - Friend and colleague. *James Rhodes - Ally. *Obadiah Stane - Boss turned enemy; deceased. *Black Widow - Ally; deceased. *Ivan Vanko - Enemy; deceased. *Justin Hammer - Enemy. *Eric Savin - Enemy; deceased. *Jack Taggart - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (7 films) **''Iron Man'' (First appearance) - Jon Favreau **''Iron Man 2'' - Jon Favreau **''Iron Man 3'' - Jon Favreau **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' - Jon Favreau **''Avengers: Infinity War'' (Deleted scene) - Jon Favreau **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Jon Favreau **''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' - Jon Favreau *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 comics) **''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' **''Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Black Widow Prelude'' Behind the scenes *Jon Favreau played this role as a cameo whilst also being the director of the film. *Jon Favreau has previously portrayed Foggy Nelson, another Marvel Comics supporting character, in the film Daredevil. Trivia *In the comics, Happy was married to Pepper, but they divorced. *In an Iron Man deleted scene, Happy, talking with James Rhodes, notes his concern about Pepper's emotions during Tony Stark's disappearance. *Happy was a boxer in the comics who earned his nickname for his refusal to fight back. *Happy Hogan sports a mullet in 1999. This is a nod to the hairstyle Stark favoured during the 80's and particularly the 90's in the comics. This appearance is also very similar to John Travolta's look in the movie Pulp Fiction. *Happy's favorite TV series is Downton Abbey. *Happy seems to be fond of badges. Gallery ''Iron Man'' File:HappyHogan.jpg|Happy Hogan. 0008.jpg|Tony Stark & Happy Hogan. ''Iron Man 2'' 2010_iron_man_2_064.jpg 461113235f7073c159c7e96737ece958.jpg Natasha and Hogan.JPG IM2005.JPG Hogan Driving.JPG|Hogan Driving. IM2007.JPG Iron_man_2_137.jpg ''Iron Man 3'' Hogan.jpg Happy Hogan IM3.jpg iron-man-3-jon-favreau1.jpg|Happy Hogan severly wounded after Jack Taggart exploded from an Extremis overdose. Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-20h14m15s92.png|Hogan in 1999 ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Tony and Peter SMH.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Theatrical Poster 02.jpg Spidey_homecoming-artposter1.jpg ''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' FFH Happy.jpg //marvel.fandom.com/wiki/ Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Iron Man characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Stark Industries personnel Category:Bodyguards Category:Allies Category:Earth-199999